My Little Skydoesminecraft
by Spazington36
Summary: Sky and his friends, Deadlox and TrueMU, get trapped in Equestria because of trying out a mod. They meet new friends along the way. Will they be able to save Equestria from colliding with Minecraft? Will they stop Discord and the Ender Dragon? There's only on way to find out...


***Appears in a cloud of rainbows* Hey what's up everybody! I'm back with another crossover, but it has Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, and TrueMU. Any who I'm going to need about 4 to 8 o.c. and probably more. But for now let's just do 4 to 8 o.c. Also, the first sentence will say Adam, Jason, and Ty. Then it'll just say Sky, TrueMU, and Deadlox. Also Rosetta's appearance is a navy blue bow on the back of her head, a crimson red tail and a crimson red mane that looks like Celestia's mane and tail, and a navy blue cape. She's also an alicorn. And now let's get on with the chapter.**

*Third Person P.O.V.*

Adam, Jason, and Ty were all logging in to play Minecraft. When they were all logged in TrueMU said, "Hey Sky and Deadlox you want to try out this portal mod?"

Deadlox answered, "Yes. Let's see where this rainbow one that you mentioned takes us."

Sky said, "Yeah let's see where it takes us."

TrueMU said, "Let's get started." They created the portal and went through. They were in darkness until they all landed in a pile on top of each other. They were in a world that had round features. It had more colors than Minecraft. And to top it all off, they were their Minecraft avatars! Sky was so startled and said, "Jason and Ty, I'm STARTLED!"

Jason replied, "I know Sky." Just then a young little filly wandered out to where the commotion was. She saw Sky, TrueMU, and Deadlox and trotted over to them.

She asked, "Who are you people? And why are you squared? I've never seen anyone like you three."

TrueMU answered, "I'm TrueMinecraftUniverse, this is Sky and Deadlox. You see we aren't from around here. Were from Minecraft."

The little filly said, "Ok. Well my name is Princess Rosetta, but you can call me Rosetta. I could show you around Ponyville, if you'd like a tour." Sky, TrueMU, and Deadlox followed Rosetta through Ponyville. She showed them Twilight's house and introduced them to Twilight. Then she introduced them to the rest of Twilight's friends and the residents in Ponyville. Rosetta then said, "Can any of you walk on clouds?" Sky, TrueMU, and Deadlox nodded no.

She then sighed and said, "Then I can't show you CloudsDale. Oh well. And we need to introduce you to my sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, guardians of night and day."

*Rosetta's P.O.V.*

I showed them the way to Canterlot Castle describing each interesting thing that we see like a tour guide. They seemed to be very interested in this tour. I then asked them, "How did you guys get here?"

TrueMU answered, "Well we were trying out a mod and wanted to go through this rainbow portal. Then we ended up here."

I said, "Ok. Anyways were here." They looked at Canterlot in amazement. We walked inside and I saw my sis sitting on her throne.

I said cheerfully, "Hey Celestia. Meet TrueMinecraftUniverse, Sky, and Deadlox."

She replied looking up in confusion, "Why hello…Um…Sky and friends."

I asked her, "Do you know where Luna is?"

She answered, "She's in the Everfree forest."

I said, "Thanks sis." We then left. I showed them the rest of Ponyville while we headed towards Everfree forest.

Once we arrived I said, "Let's find Luna and introduce her to you guys."

*Sky's P.O.V. (BUDDER!)*

We walked and walked going deeper into what Rosetta called the Everfree forest. A few minutes later we came across a midnight looking filly. Rosetta ran up to her and hugged her. Rosetta said, "Luna! Where have you been?"

The pony that was supposedly called Luna replied, "Oh just wanted to go for a walk. May I ask who your friends are?'

TrueMU said, "I'm TrueMinecraftUniverse."

Deadlox said, "I'm Deadlox."

I said, "And I'm Sky."

Luna said joyfully, "It's nice to meet all of you. Well I better get going."

Rosetta said, "Bye sis." Luna then flew off back to Canterlot I think. We left the Everfree forest also. Rosetta showed us a Inn where we can sleep. We thanked her for the tour and then she flew off.

**Ok so every time TrueMU introduces himself he'll always say TrueMinecraftUniverse, not TrueMU. Now like I said earlier I'll need o.c. Four from Minecraft and four for MLP.**

**Here's the Minecraft o.c. form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**How He/She gets into Equestria:**

**Family (Optional):**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Other:**

**That's the Minecraft o.c. form.**

**Here's the MLP o.c. form:**

**Name:**

**Age (Colt, Mare, Filly, Stalion, foal):**

**Gender:**

**Species (Unicorn, Pegasus, Ground Pony, Sorry no alicorns):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family (Optional and no family with Celestia or Luna):**

**Other:**

**And that's all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace out everyone *Vanishes in a cloud of rainbows***


End file.
